The present invention relates to a body building apparatus with a neck massager which can be alternatively used to develop the muscles of the hands or to exercise the legs and the trunk. A cylindrical member is moved to rub the back of the neck as the user operates the apparatus to exercise the legs and trunk.
It has been known that the muscles and joints must be regularly and properly exercised. Various exercise apparatus have been disclosed for body exercising indoors, and have appeared on the market. These exercise apparatus may be designed for a specific function for multiple purposes. However, conventional multi-purpose exercise apparatus are commonly heavy and expensive. Further, conventional exercise apparatus do not include structure to massage the back of the head and the neck while one is exercising.